


复活节的礼物

by skyviolin



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyviolin/pseuds/skyviolin
Summary: *复活节突发短文（2019.4.21）*5部结局轻微剧透，3部人物乱入*OOC





	复活节的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> *复活节突发短文（2019.4.21）  
> *5部结局轻微剧透，3部人物乱入  
> *OOC

究竟经历过多少次死亡，过往的汽车碾压双腿、利刃刺穿心脏，拐了弯的子弹射中太阳穴，痛觉已经消失，无法抵达的真实如同圣诞节后壁炉内残余的灰渣，飘然、捕捉不能。意识模糊了时间，现在是2001年还是1987年已不重要；空间丧失边界，欧洲或非洲，甚至身处外太空也不足为奇。  
东方升起第一缕阳光，投来一阵确实的温暖，右半身体湿乎乎的触感，冰冷咸腻的空气钻进鼻孔。迪亚波罗在一片海滩睁开双眼，这是他第一次主动掌握身体的控制权。视觉告诉他左边不远处有栋小屋，不过方圆几公里内似乎毫无人烟，其余的视野里充斥着一米余高的野草。他耗尽体力才使双膝维持跪坐在沙滩上的姿势。丧失灵魂的肉体抱头痛哭。然而，四周寂静，只剩海风。  
也许是情绪得以释放，也许是沙石上冒出的东西磕着了腿，迪亚波罗缓缓拿起那盏旧油灯，似看非看地举在半空中。如同童话故事的展开，灯中冒出个诡异蓝色人形物。 

“三个！我可以实现你三个愿望，说吧！”  
“……”  
“我可以实现你三个愿望！”  
“……”  
“三个愿望！任何事情都可以！”  
“……”

自称卡梅欧的灯神绕着落魄的粉发青年转了几圈，直到，对方似乎意识到自己还能说话，他试图发出简单的音节：“你，********？”  
卡梅欧竟听懂了对方的话：“这就是你的第1个愿望吗？你的第1个愿望是让我回答「能让死人复活」问题吗？”  
听到肯定的回答后，卡梅欧便说：“可以！没问题！无论救命恩人的愿望是什么我都可以实现！”  
迪亚波罗如同死水的眼眸里第一次露出生机，“帮我实现一个愿望，一个，就好，”迪亚波罗努力从喉咙里挤出词语，“复活，多比欧。”  
“这就是你的愿望吗？”  
“是，的。”  
“没问题！Hail2U！”  
话音一落，四周便吹起一阵凉风。夕阳即将沉没，卡梅欧则不知所踪。

迪亚波罗感到眩晕。草野深处传来挖土声，滋滋咕咕的摩擦——是生物的气息，迪亚波罗不顾一切地冲向发源地，忘了双腿已无法站立，忘了手臂已无法支撑。野草边缘的尖刺扎得皮肤血流不止，前进的步伐不能停下，他用划破寂静得嘶哑音大喊：“多比欧！多比欧！多比欧！”  
“bo...boss，是您吗？”不远处的草丛里传来熟悉的有些虚弱的声音。  
“多比欧，我的多比欧哟！”  
“boss，我好想，好想见您啊！”  
“我也是，多比欧，你做得很好，我的多比欧哟。”  
“可是，”多比欧哽咽，“我不想让boss见到我现在这个样子。”  
“为什么？”  
多比欧没有直接回答，他在向远离迪亚波罗的方向移动，“boss会讨厌我的。我不想被boss骂。”  
“不会的，我的多比欧，无论你做什么我都不会骂你。让我看你一眼。”迪亚波罗恳求道。  
“真，真的吗boss？”  
“真的。所以，不要离开我了好吗，多比欧。”  
踏草而行的窸窣声停住了。迪亚波罗几个大步上前，他终于看到他亲爱的小男孩的模样。黄金体验镇魂曲的作用在这一刻仿佛消失。  
“boss，终于见到您了，我知道您一直在我身边。”  
迪亚波罗没有松开环绕的双臂，只是点点头。  
“boss，以后，我们可以一起生活，一直在一起。”  
“可是，我身体还，您看，没有完全恢复。我，我一定会想到办法的！”  
“没关系，没关系的多比欧，”迪亚波罗完全没注意到少年的腿在淅淅沥沥掉落着土块，他轻轻抚摸多比欧的脸，“等你恢复，我们在这里造一个小屋，种些菜，捕些鱼。白天晒太阳，晚上唱歌。不会有人来打扰。”  
“我愿意，boss，我愿意一直跟您在一起，永不分离。”  
“永不分离。”

 

两人相互说着些肉麻的话，渐渐听不清了。沙滩一颗椰子树上，卡梅欧默默注视着一切，他低喃道：“只有受到神的祝福才能抵达真实，迪亚波罗。我只是个小小的「审判」之暗示，这也不过是一份复活节的小礼物罢了。”  
说罢，蓝色替身消失在了夜空之中。

-END-


End file.
